Despertar
by Nightflames
Summary: "Estaré aquí mañana, Sasuke… Espero que tú también…" Tras terminar la guerra, Sasuke continúa en coma. Todo cambia para Naruto en el momento en que despierta


¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? De repente notó como alguien le cogía la mano. Una enorme sensación de calidez recorrió su cuerpo. No sabía de quién era esa mano, sólo deseaba que no le soltase nunca.

— Sasuke…

Esa voz… Era la voz de Naruto. Intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero le fue totalmente imposible. Quiso apretarle la mano para que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, pero volvió a fracasar. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no respondía? ¿Estaría dormido? No, si estuviese dormido podría despertar en ese instante, pero no podía. Tras varios intentos, el moreno se dio por vencido. Al menos ya no estaba solo. Y lo más importante, Naruto estaba junto a él

— Te echo de menos, Sasuke… Por favor, despierta…

"_Pero si estoy despierto… ¿Es que no lo ves?"_

Y en ese momento notó como Naruto se recostaba sobre él. No le había soltado la mano en ningún momento. Tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su estómago. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Notaba la respiración de Naruto sobre su piel. La sensación de calidez que sentía desde que Naruto le cogió la mano aumentó al notar el contacto de la piel del rubio sobre su cuerpo. Quería que ese momento no terminase nunca. Aunque no pudiera moverse, el simple hecho de poder encontrarse de esa forma con Naruto le llenaba el corazón. Simplemente se sentía feliz. Feliz como hacía años que no se sentía…

Estuvieron de esa forma durante largo rato, y de repente Naruto se incorporó

"_No me dejes…_"

Notó como Naruto le soltaba la mano

"_Por favor, no me dejes…_"

— Estaré aquí mañana, Sasuke…

"_No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes solo…_"

— Espero que tú también…

"_Naruto, por favor, quédate conmigo, por favor…_"

Pero el sonido de la puerta indicó a Sasuke que Naruto ya había salido. Un sentimiento de soledad sacudió el corazón del Uchiha, y eso le ahogaba. No quería volver a estar solo nunca más. Había echado de menos la calidez de la compañía de ese dobe ruidoso, la forma en que le hacía enfadar, pero sobre todo echaba de menos poder volver a ver esa sonrisa tan sincera que siempre le regalaba

— Naruto…

Oscuridad… Estaba sumido en un mar de oscuridad… No, él ya no quería eso, se estaba ahogando, no podía respirar… Intentó abrir los ojos pero le fue imposible. No, otra vez esa sensación no. Quería abrir los ojos a la luz, la oscuridad le hacía daño y le asfixiaba. Había sufrido demasiado, quería dejar de sufrir. Pero la oscuridad que le atrapaba le impedía respirar con normalidad. Empezó a jadear, le dolía la cabeza y la oscuridad no paraba de cerrarse a su alrededor. Notaba como se le oprimía el pecho con fuerza. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero no pudo… Se ahogaba, le faltaba el aire… Tal vez así fuese mejor… La oscuridad eterna… Dejaría de sentir… Por fin su sufrimiento terminaría para siempre…

Y de repente… Luz…

oO Oo oO Oo oO Oo

— Ha despertado

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que todo su cuerpo se sacudiese por completo. Su corazón se detuvo para luego empezar a latir con fuerza. No podía ser…

"Ha despertado". Esas habían sido las palabras que había estado esperando con todo su ser desde hace 3 semanas. Y ahora que las había escuchado no sabía qué hacer. Estaba nervioso, había empezado a sudar de repente, respiraba de forma agitada y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho

— No puede ser…

Salió corriendo de la habitación, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos. Esas lágrimas amargas que había derramado sobre su cuerpo inmóvil por fin se tornaban en lágrimas de alegría. No podía esperar más. Los pocos minutos que tardó en llegar a la habitación se hicieron más largos que todo el tiempo que había tenido que pasar hasta llegar a ese momento. Se abalanzó sobre la puerta pasando por encima a los ninjas de seguridad que custodiaban la puerta. Y ahí estaba…

— Sasuke…

Ahí estaba él, medio incorporado en la cama en la que había pasado las últimas 3 semanas. Sobre sus muñecas reposaban unos enormes grilletes reforzados con técnicas de sellado. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un criminal, al fin y al cabo. Tenía prácticamente todo el cuerpo vendado. Pero por fin había despertado…

— Sasuke… ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Naruto, no puedes estar aquí. Todavía es demasiado pronto para que reciba visitas — Shizune trató de sujetar a Naruto, pero el rubio estaba demasiado nervioso, logrando deshacerse del agarre.

— Sasuke…

— Sacadlo de aquí, el chico necesita descansar — ordenó Shizune a los ninjas de la puerta

— ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor! — Naruto trató de soltarse, pero los guardias le sujetaban con demasiada fuerza

Era injusto. Mientras Sasuke estuvo en coma no le pusieron ningún inconveniente para estar en la habitación, y ahora que por fin había despertado no le permitían verle. Estaba temblando de los nervios y de la rabia.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Tsunade apareció por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación

— ¡Abuela Tsunade! ¡Diles a estos gorilas que me dejen entrar! — Exigió Naruto a voz en grito — ¡Si llevo viniendo todos los días y ahora…

— ¡Cállate, Naruto! Te recuerdo que esto es un hospital. Aquí hay gente enferma ¿sabes? Así que deja de gritar de una maldita vez

— ¡Pero vieja! Lo que te estoy diciendo es que…

Tsunade golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Naruto haciendo que el rubio se tambaleara.

— ¡Como vuelvas a llamarme vieja te juro que el que va estar en coma vas a ser tú! — amenazó Tsunade hecha una furia

— ¡Pero es que quiero ver a Sasuke! Déjame entrar, Abuela Tsunade, por favor… — rogó Naruto — Te juro que me portaré bien

— Lo siento, Naruto. Ahora que Sasuke ha despertado necesita reposo. Y a quién quieres engañar, tú eres de todo menos tranquilo. Así que por ahora no puedes entrar en la habitación —Tsunade vio como desparecía el brillo en los ojos del rubio. Sabía que lo que más deseaba Naruto era poder estar un rato con el Uchiha ahora que había despertado, pero como médica debía poner el bienestar del paciente por encima de todo

Naruto dirigió a la Hokage una mirada llena de tristeza y decepción. Dio media vuelta y marchó arrastrando los pasos con un terrible aire de derrota. Creía que después de todo lo que había pasado al menos le dejarían entrar a ver a Sasuke…

— ¡Naruto! — El rubio ni siquiera se detuvo al oír su nombre — En cuanto le haya hecho el reconocimiento médico podrás verle…

—¿¡DE VERDAD? — Naruto se había detenido en seco — ¡Gracias Abuela! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Ya verás vieja, voy a dejar de llamarte vieja y todo! ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece, vieja?

— ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!

Naruto salió corriendo por el pasillo por si la Hokage le daba otra de sus "cariñosas" caricias en la cabeza. Subió a la azotea del hospital para que le diera el aire. Le gustaba pasar el rato en aquel lugar. Allí podía estar tranquilo, lejos de todo el ajetreo que había debido a la reconstrucción de la Villa. Sentir el aire fresco mientras miraba la puesta de sol le tranquilizaba y le daba esperanzas. Sin embargo, cada atardecer que pasaba allí sentado sentía como una parte de su corazón también se terminaba, al igual que el día

* * *

><p><em>— Está en estado crítico — dijo Tsunade con aire sombrío — El ataque que recibió fue demasiado grave. Hemos logrado estabilizarlo, pero sigue entre la vida y la muerte. Ahora todo depende de él…<em>

_Naruto no podía creerlo. Después de tanto esfuerzo, de todo lo que había tenido que soportar… No podía perderlo ahora. Su alma se hacía pedazos a la vez que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas abrasándole la piel. Si en ese momento hubiese…_

_— No te culpes por lo que pasó, Naruto — trató de consolarle la Hokage — Sasuke se sacrificó para salvarte la vida. Fue su decisión y un gesto que le honra. No te martirices a ti mismo por eso_

* * *

><p>Naruto había pasado los días en el hospital junto a la cama de Sasuke. Llegaba por la mañana y salía del lugar cuando las estrellas cubrían el cielo. Muchos de sus compañeros se habían acercado para visitar al Uchiha, aunque la mayoría sólo se quedaban allí un rato. Lo hacían para hacer compañía a Naruto ya que, después de todo lo que había pasado, seguían sintiendo recelo por Sasuke. Los que más tiempo permanecían allí siempre eran los miembros del Equipo 7. Sakura se encargaba personalmente de vigilar las medicaciones que Sasuke necesitaba, sin embargo su trabajo en el hospital tampoco la permitían pasar allí tanto tiempo como ella desearía.<p>

El tener por fin a Sasuke allí reconfortaba en cierta forma a Naruto, pero el pensamiento de que en cualquier momento podría morir le devoraba por dentro. A pesar de las palabras de consuelo de Tsunade, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por lo que pasó. Si hubiese sido él quien recibió aquel brutal ataque, sin duda estaría muerto. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Todas las noches revivía lo ocurrido ese día en sus sueños, atormentándole. Y esas 2 palabras… Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez haciendo que la presión que sentía en su pecho le consumiese por completo. No podía dejar de recordar aquel agónico susurro…

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Sasuke por fin había despertado y podrían volver a empezar desde el principio. Esta vez no le dejaría marchar. Había luchado mucho por llegar a ese mismo instante. Había derramado sangre, sudor y lágrimas para lograr volver a tener a Sasuke a su lado. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle que no podía esperar para hablar con él y así poder compartir anécdotas del pasado. Aunque para Naruto el pasado ya no importaba, lo único que quería era pensar en el futuro. Un futuro que por fin compartiría con Sasuke a su lado…

— ¡Naruto!

El rubio se dio la vuelta sobresaltado. Estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta de la azotea

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué pasa?

— La Señora Tsunade dice que ya podemos entrar a ver a Sasuke-kun. Aunque dice que sólo podemos quedarnos un ratito porque necesita bastante reposo

— ¡Venga, vamos! Daos prisa…

— Espera un momento Naruto — Kakashi puso la mano en el pecho de Naruto para detenerle — Tienes que tener en cuenta que Sasuke acaba de salir de un coma y necesita descanso. Así que contrólate un poquito, ¿vale?

— Vaaaaaaale… — Naruto arrugó la boca haciendo un puchero mirando con molestia a su sensei. Hay que ver, hasta en momentos como ese tenía que sermonearle…

Bajaron todos juntos las escaleras y enfilaron el pasillo. Aún no se lo podía creer. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y respiraba agitadamente. Naruto se había adelantado al resto de su equipo e iba casi corriendo, no podía esperar más, se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Había llegado el momento

Había varias personas en la habitación. Unos miembros del ANBU se encontraban en la habitación, además de Tsunade y Shizune que terminaban de comprobar la medicación. Naruto maldijo para sus adentros a la Hokage, maldita vieja, estaba en medio y no le dejaba ver. Cuando Tsunade giró la cabeza y se encontró con la ansiosa mirada de Naruto, le sonrió dulcemente, puso la mano sobre el hombro de Shizune, hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, y ambas se apartaron.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Naruto se había quedado sin habla, estaba absorto. Sasuke pasó su mirada por los rostros de los miembros de su antiguo equipo y finalmente volvió a detener sus ojos en Naruto. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban de emoción, irradiaban una felicidad incalculable por el simple hecho de poder estar allí. Sin embargo, la mirada de Sasuke estaba totalmente vacía. Su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción, ni siquiera su habitual expresión de fría indiferencia. Era como si no sintiese nada en absoluto…

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Por fin has despertado! ¿Qué tal estás? — preguntó Naruto con un suave tono de voz pero que no podía esconder la ansiedad con la que pronunciaba las palabras

Sasuke desvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— Por favor, vete

— ¿Qué? — Naruto creía que no había escuchado bien

— Sal de la habitación

— ¿Pero qué dices Sasuke? Si acabamos de ent…

— He dicho que salgas — dijo Sasuke amenazante

¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así?

— Venga Sasuke, deja de decir tonterías y …

— **¡FUERA! ¡SALID DE AQUÍ! ¡DEJADME SOLO!** — Sasuke estaba fuera de sí. La agitación del moreno hacía sonar las cadenas atadas a sus muñecas. El moreno fijó su mirada llena de furia en los incrédulos ojos de Naruto — **¡LÁRGATE! ¡FUERA!**

Naruto estaba totalmente aturdido, ¿qué ocurría? No había hecho nada que hubiese podido molestar a Sasuke para que reaccionara de esa forma

— Vamos, Naruto. Dejémosle descansar — Kakashi agarró con fuerza el hombro de Naruto para sacarlo de la habitación

Naruto se dejó arrastrar, estaba demasiado confuso como para oponer resistencia. Poco a poco salieron todos hasta dejar al Uchiha solo en la habitación. Nadie hablaba. La reacción de Sasuke les había pillado a todos por sorpresa. Tsunade y Kakashi intercambiaron varias miradas ansiosas. Ambos sabían cuánto significaba Sasuke para Naruto.

— No te preocupes Naruto. Acaba de despertarse de un coma, es normal que esté un poco aturdido — Tsunade trató de tranquilizar al rubio — Ya verás como mañana en cuanto haya descansado un poco está de mejor humor

Naruto miró a la Hokage que, aunque trataba de consolarlo, no podía esconder la tristeza y la ansiedad en su sonrisa. Por mucho que la Abuela dijese, conocía a la perfección el carácter de Sasuke, y no cambiaría simplemente por el hecho de dormir un poco. Toda la alegría que había en su corazón de pronto fue sustituida de nuevo por sufrimiento y una dolorosa sensación de desconsuelo. ¿Acaso había hecho él algo mal? No lograba entender la reacción de Sasuke. Ni siquiera había dicho nada que hubiera podido molestarlo. Había sido su mera presencia lo que había hecho enfurecerle. El simple hecho de estar allí había desatado la cólera de Sasuke. ¿Pero por qué?

— ¿Naruto? — preguntó Sakura viendo que el rubio no decía nada

— Me voy a casa…

Naruto comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del hospital dejando atrás a sus compañeros. No quería hablar con nadie. Estaba demasiado dolido como para tener que aguantar palabras de consuelo o de ánimo. Ni siquiera cenó cuando llegó a casa. Se quitó los zapatos y se tiró completamente vestido sobre la cama. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido. "_LÁRGATE! ¡FUERA!_" Eso es lo que le había dicho. Además, no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos negros, tan vacíos al principio y tan llenos de ira después. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Naruto se abrazó a la almohada tratando de buscar refugio, pero lo único que consiguió fue remover aún más sus pensamientos. ¿Y si escapaba del hospital? ¿Y si después volvía a marcharse? No podía imaginarse tener que volver a sufrir lo mismo una y otra vez. Era demasiado doloroso. Las lágrimas cruzaban su rostro hasta perderse en las sábanas. No quería perderle…

oO Oo oO Oo oO Oo

_Sasuke estaba entre sus brazos. No paraba de sangrar y tenía una grave herida en el pecho. Tenía la mirada completamente perdida. Su cuerpo temblaba completamente_

_— Tengo frío…_

_— Tranquilo Sasuke, te pondrás bien, enseguida vendrá alguien para…_

_No pudo continuar la frase. Sasuke había logrado levantar el brazo, pasando su mano por el brillante cabello dorado para terminar acariciando la mejilla bañada en lágrimas_

_— Naruto… Perdóname…_

_La mano que hace un momento rozaba su mejilla caía pesadamente a un lado de su cuerpo inerte_

— **¡SASUKE!**

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado. Había vuelto a soñar con aquel momento. Estaba totalmente empapado en sudor, respiraba violentamente y no paraba de temblar. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar todas las noches con eso? Se llevó la mano a la cabeza para despejarse y notó la humedad en su rostro. Confundido, se levantó en dirección al baño. Se echó agua en la cara varias veces para lograr aclarar su mente, pero le fue completamente imposible.

"_Naruto… Perdóname…_" ¿Por qué le había dicho eso y luego se comportaba de semejante manera? ¿Podría ser posible que Sasuke en realidad… le odiara de verdad? No. Era imposible. Si le odiase jamás se hubiese interpuesto entre el hombre de la máscara y él. Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo había tratado de esa manera? Por mucho que lo intentase no lograba entenderlo. Estaba demasiado confuso. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la fotografía del Equipo 7. No pudo evitar sonreír recordando los viejos tiempos. Se levantó y se acercó para tomar el marco. Lo abrió y sacó la vieja foto. Se tumbó bocaariba sobre la cama, y no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplando ese rostro pálido con expresión molesta. Sólo sabía que observar esos ojos negros le inundaba en una paz inexplicable. Sujetó la fotografía con fuerza, acercándola a su pecho. "Sasuke…" Y de esa forma, se quedó dormido…

Naruto se levantó temprano. Como últimamente no descansaba bien tampoco tenía ganas de estar tirado en la cama. Además siempre se levantaba con prisa por llegar cuanto antes al hospital. El rubio recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior en el hospital y un sentimiento de amargura cayó sobre sus hombros. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sasuke si aparecía de nuevo en la habitación? ¿Y si no quería volver a verle más? ¿Y si Tsunade tenía razón y ahora estaba de mejor humor? ¿Pero y si no tenía razón? Se iba a volver loco. Lo mejor sería ir al hospital y comprobarlo él mismo

Cuando llegó al pasillo de la habitación de Sasuke vio que los guardias de seguridad seguían en la puerta "_Mírales, si es que parecen 2 gorilas…_" pensó el rubio para sus adentros. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos no podía dejar de imaginárselos colgando de la rama de un árbol como si fuesen un par de simios. Justo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, los 2 ninjas le cerraron el paso.

— No puedes pasar — dijo uno de los vigilantes

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? — Naruto se puso a la defensiva

— Órdenes de la maestra Hokage. Solamente ella o Shizune pueden entrar en la habitación

— ¿Pero por qué? — a Naruto cada vez le caían peor ese par de armarios — ¡Entraré si me da la gana!

— Entonces a nosotros a lo mejor nos apetece llevarte al calabozo un par de días, ¿qué te parece?

— ¡Eso es abuso de poder!

— Es nuestro trabajo. Bastante tenemos ya con tirarnos aquí todo el día de pie como para encima tener que andar discutiendo contigo. Si no te gusta, vete y díselo a la Señora Tsunade. Pero vamos, que tendrías más posibilidades de entrar si se lo pidieses al cerdito de la Hokage

— ¡Pues claro que voy a ir! ¡Vamos hombre, lo que me faltaba! — Naruto se dio media vuelta inmediatamente dispuesto a soltarle cuatro cosas a la Hokage

¿A qué venía eso ahora? ¿Cómo que ya no podía entrar? ¿Otra vez le venían con eso? Naruto atravesaba los pasillos apresuradamente hasta llegar al despacho de la Maestra Hokage.

— ¡¿Por qué ya no puedo entrar a ver a Sasuke?

— ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Es que a ti no te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta o qué? — preguntó Tsunade furiosa ante la inesperada interrupción.

— ¡Dijiste que después de hacerle el examen médico podía verle! — gritó Naruto ignorando totalmente a Tsunade — ¿Por qué ahora ese par de gorilas me dicen que no puedo pasar?

— ¿Gorilas? — Tsunade miró confusa a Naruto — ¡Ah! Si te refieres a los guardias que vigilan la puerta, que sepas que están ahí para proteger la habitación de Sasuke — aclaró Tsunade mirando con dureza a Naruto — Además, si lo que quieres es que les de permiso para que te dejen pasar, no deberías entrar aquí como un energúmeno y dando voces

— ¿Y cómo quieres que entre? Si lo primero que me encuentro cuand…

— Te recuerdo que esto es un hospital y que aquí hay gente enferma. Incluido Sasuke. Así que por lo menos podías tener un poquito en cuenta eso — Tsunade juntó en sus manos unos cuantos documentos — Toma, Shizune. Entrégale estos informes a Sakura. Déjame hablar un momento con Naruto, ¿quieres?

Naruto ni se había dado cuenta de que Shizune también estaba en la habitación. Aunque eso no le sorprendía, al fin y al cabo era la mano derecha de Tsunade

— Como usted diga, Señora Tsunade — dijo Shizune. Al pasar junto a Naruto le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación

Una vez que Shizune salió por la puerta y ambos se quedaron solos, la Maestra Hokage levantó una mano como signo de advertencia antes de comenzar a hablar

— ¿Se puede saber por qué has venido aquí gritando como un loco?

— No, si encima de vieja, sorda — refunfuñó Naruto por lo bajo

— ¿Has dicho algo? — preguntó Tsunade con fuego en los ojos

— ¿Por qué no puedo entrar en la habitación de Sasuke? — preguntó el rubio ansioso — Ayer me dijiste que podría entrar a visitarlo después de que lo examinases tú. Luego me vinisteis con lo de que necesita reposo — a Naruto se le atropellaban las palabras — ¡y ahora otra vez me dicen que no puedo pasar!

— ¿Qué es lo que te han dicho los guardias? — preguntó Tsunade tranquilamente

— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? — preguntó Naruto confuso

— Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿qué es lo que te han dicho los guardias?

— Que sólo podíais entrar a la habitación Shizune y tú, pero es que…

— ¿Y se te ha ocurrido pensar por qué sólo podemos entrar Shizune o yo?

— Esto… Pues no — el rubio se quedó pensando — Supongo que por que sois médicos, ¿no? Pero vamos, que…

— ¡Exacto! Porque somos médicos — Tsunade colocó sus manos frente a su boca — ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Sasuke ayer después de que entraseis en la habitación?

— ¿Qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Sasuke? ¿Está bien? — Aquello no se lo esperaba, ¿de qué estaba hablando la Abuela?

— Justo después de que salieseis de la habitación, Sasuke sufrió un grave ataque de ansiedad. Tuvo suerte de que volviese a entrar inmediatamente en la habitación — Tsunade hizo una pausa para mirar con severidad al rubio, el cual se había quedado sin habla — Tuvimos que sedarle para poder tranquilizarlo

— Pero se encuentra bien, ¿no? — preguntó Naruto preocupado

— Sí, conseguimos que se relajara y ahora está durmiendo. A no ser que "alguien" le haya despertado por andar gritando por el hospital

— ¿Y cuando se despierte puedo pasar?

— Mira, Naruto. Ya viste como reaccionó ayer Sasuke cuando entrasteis en la habitación — dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente al rubio — y mira las consecuencias que tuvo

— ¿Pero y si ahora está más tranquilo? ¿Puedo verle?

— Escúchame bien, Naruto. Hasta que Sasuke no esté en buenas condiciones y fuera de peligro sólo podremos entrar a la habitación Shizune y yo. Lo mejor será esperar un poco. Es por su propio bien ¿entiendes?

— Sí, lo entiendo, pero… — Naruto se había quedado sin palabras — Quiero entrar a verle, pero… — parecía que el rubio luchaba con algo en su interior — ¿Y si tiene otro ataque por mi culpa?

— Yo no he dicho que fuese por tu culpa, Naruto — trató de tranquilizarle la Hokage — Tienes que entender que Sasuke se encuentra en una situación muy delicada. Ha sufrido mucho y le han ocurrido y ha hecho cosas terribles. Y si de repente se despierta en el hospital y empieza a entrar gente en su habitación, es normal que reaccione de esa forma — Tsunade le echó una mirada al rubio para comprobar que la seguía — Tal vez debí esperar más tiempo para que pudieseis entrar a visitarlo

— ¿Y si no quiere volver a verme? — preguntó el rubio casi en un susurro, parecía como si estuviese pensando en voz alta

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Naruto?

— ¡Ya viste cómo reaccionó ayer! ¡Ni siquiera me miraba a la cara! — estalló Naruto

— Tranquilo, Naruto, por favor…

— ¡No puedo! ¡¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo? — las lágrimas habían empezado a asomar en los ojos de Naruto — ¡Sasuke me odia!

— Cálmate Naruto. No creo que Sasuke te odie. Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que el carácter de Sasuke no es fácil precisamente — dijo con tono reconfortante — Seguramente el hecho de veros a todos allí le impactó demasiado y se bloqueó

Naruto quería creer lo que decía la Abuela Tsunade, de verdad que quería, pero una sombra se había posado sobre su mente y parecía no querer moverse de allí

— ¿Pero y si aunque pase el tiempo sigue sin querer verme? ¿Y si… - Naruto agachó la cabeza — … ¿Y si vuelve a marcharse?

— No deberías pensar en esas cosas, Naruto — Tsunade miró preocupada al rubio — Solamente te haces daño a ti mismo haciendo conjeturas. Deberías esperar unos días para ver como evoluciona Sasuke. Dale tiempo

— ¡No puedo! ¡No lo soporto! ¡He esperado demasiado! — Naruto caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro ¿Tanto le costaba a la Hokage entenderlo?

— Naruto… Entiendo como te sientes pero…

— ¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! — Naruto estaba fuera de sí — ¿Qué sabrás tú cómo me siento? ¡No puedes hacerte a la idea de lo que…

— ¿Tan importante es Sasuke para ti, Naruto?

Aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, tanto que enmudeció de inmediato. Sasuke era la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Hacía tiempo que sabía que lo que sentía por Sasuke iba más allá de la fraternidad o la amistad

— ¿Naruto?

— Me largo…

— ¡Espera, Naruto! — gritó Tsunade — Prométeme que no volverás a intentar entrar en la habitación de Sasuke hasta que esté totalmente recuperado

— …

— Si Sasuke vuelve a tener otro ataque es posible que no sobreviva. Si tanto te importa, piensa en lo que es mejor para él

Naruto se detuvo en seco. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la severa mirada de la Hokage. ¿Lo diría en serio? Cuando se trataba de un paciente la Abuela Tsunade nunca mentía pero, ¿y si lo decía sólo para que no volviese a la habitación? Sin apartar la mirada, dio media vuelta y salió del despacho sin decir una palabra más.

Caminaba por el pasillo pensando en las últimas palabras de Tsunade. Si Sasuke sufriese otro ataque de ansiedad no sobreviviría. Solamente imaginar el perder a Sasuke le impedía respirar. Una lucha había comenzado en su interior. El miedo a perderle se oponía al deseo de ver al moreno y hablar con él. No podía esperar más. Pero si entraba es posible que Sasuke reaccionase igual que el día anterior, poniendo su vida en peligro. ¿Qué debía hacer?

— ¡Ay! ¡Cuidado!

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del hospital tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que sin querer chocó contra una mujer cargada hasta arriba de papeles

— ¡Uy! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¿Se encuentra bie… ¿Shizune?

— ¡La próxima vez mira por donde vas, Naruto! Buff, lo que me faltaba — protestó Shizune, pues todos los papeles que llevaba habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo — Ahora tendré que ordenar todos estos informes…

— Perdóname, Shizune, ha sido por mi culpa — se disculpó el rubio — tenía la cabeza en otro sitio… Espera, que te ayudo a recogerlos — Naruto se agachó a recoger varios de los papeles

— Estás preocupado por lo de ayer, ¿no? — preguntó Shizune

— Sí, bueno… — Naruto la miró con ansiedad — Oye, Shizune… ¿Has podido ver hoy a Sasuke? ¿Se encuentra bien?

— El estado de Sasuke es confidencial, Naruto. Lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada. Gracias por ayudarme a recoger este estropicio — Shizune estaba nerviosa, quería salir de allí cuanto antes — ¡Nos vemos!

— ¿Es verdad que si tiene otro ataque morirá? — saltó de repente el rubio

— ¿Qué? ¿Te lo ha dicho la Señora Tsunade? — preguntó Shizune sorprendida

— Sí. Me dijo que el ataque de ayer fue demasiado grave… — a Naruto se le quebró la voz — …y que si vuelve a tener otro es muy probable que no sobreviva

Shizune vio la preocupación y la desesperación en los ojos de Naruto. Podía ver el sufrimiento de ese chico en esos enormes ojos azules. Miró nerviosa a su alrededor. Una vez que comprobó que no había nadie rondando por el pasillo se acercó al rubio

— Sí, después de que entrases en el despacho de la Señora Tsunade le entregué los informes a Sakura y fui a comprobar cómo se encontraba Sasuke

— ¿De verdad? ¿Está bien? — preguntó Naruto ansioso

— Cuando llegué ya estaba despierto y sus constantes estaban bien. Parece que el descanso le ha venido bien

— ¿En serio? ¿Entonces puedo verle? — Naruto no se lo podía creer

— No tan deprisa, Naruto. A pesar de que Sasuke estaba despierto se encontraba totalmente ausente

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que ausente? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Mira, cuando le he examinado ha colaborado sin oponer resistencia y no ha mostrado ningún tipo de emoción en todo momento — Shizune miró con preocupación a Naruto — Estaba como ido… Simplemente obedecía con docilidad y contestaba escasamente a lo que le preguntaba

— Pero… ¿Estaba enfadado o molesto?

— ¿Enfadado? No, pero era como si estuviese… No sé, parecía muy triste

— ¿Triste? — Naruto se sorprendió por la respuesta de Shizune — ¿Cómo triste?

— Sí, bueno, esa es la impresión que me ha dado a mí. Tenía la mirada perdida y casi todo el rato ha estado con la cabeza agachada. Además cuando hablaba tenía que esforzarme mucho para oírle, casi parecía que estaba susurrando algo para sí mismo

— ¿Y qué es lo que te ha dicho? — preguntó Naruto

— Ya te lo he dicho antes. Simplemente se ha limitado a contestar lo que le he preguntado sobre su estado, ya sabes, si había dormido bien, si le dolía algo… Ese tipo de cosas

— ¿Te ha dicho algo de lo que pasó ayer? — Naruto necesitaba una respuesta

— No. Cuando le he preguntado sobre eso no me ha contestado y no ha dicho nada más en toda la revisión — respondió Shizune

— Entonces… ¿Podría ir a verle? — preguntó Naruto con nerviosismo. Si Sasuke no estaba enfadado era posible que no volviese a reaccionar de forma violenta

— Eso ya no es cosa mía, Naruto. Sólo la Señora Tsunade puede levantar la restricción de la entrada a la habitación — contestó Shizune — Pero no te preocupes. Con lo rápido que parece que se está recuperando, seguro que muy pronto podrás ver a Sasuke

— ¿Tú crees? — Naruto la miraba esperanzado — ¿Entonces es verdad que se encuentra bien, Shizune? ¿No lo dices para que no me preocupe?

— Es la verdad, Naruto — Shizune sonrió a Naruto y le acarició la cabeza desordenando aquel cabello rubio – Estoy segura de que antes de que te des cuenta ya podrás visitarle

— Muchas gracias por todo, Shizune — dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa

— Oye, no le digas a la Señora Tsunade que te lo he contado o si no me caerá una buena bronca

— Descuida, no diré nada. ¡Nos vemos, Shizune!

Naruto no se lo podía creer. Al final parecía que había esperanza. Si Sasuke se encontraba mejor quería decir que ya no había peligro de que sufriese otro ataque. Podría entrar a visitarlo y hablar con él. Se dirigió rápidamente al pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación del Uchiha. Naruto se asomó desde una esquina. _"Mierda, los gorilas esos siguen ahí… Tengo que encontrar una forma de distraerlos_" Naruto miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo que le sirviera. De repente fijó su mirada en un cuaderno de notas de una de las enfermeras del hospital

"_¡Bingo!_"

Los guardias se encontraban frente a la puerta. Llevaban puesta la típica máscara del uniforme del ANBU y llevaban una enorme lanza cada uno.

— Buff… En serio, tío, estoy harto de estar aquí de pie — protestó uno — A este paso vamos a echar raíces…

— Ya te digo, casi prefiero ponerme a cavar en una zanja que tirarme todo el día aquí plantado. Menos mal que sólo nos queda otra hora más, que si no…

— ¿Así que en una hora termina vuestro turno? — preguntó alguien de repente

Los dos guardias se giraron de repente para encontrarse a una impresionante enfermera rubia. Tenía el pelo largo recogido en una coleta alta y unos enormes ojos azules. Sujetaba entre sus manos un cuaderno de notas de tal forma que hacía que su exuberante pecho quedase aún más a la vista. El ceñido uniforme que llevaba, mucho más corto de lo normal, resaltaba cada una de sus curvas femeninas. La atractiva enfermera miraba con ojos seductores a los dos guardias

— S…s…Sí… En una… En una hora — apenas pudo responder uno de ellos

— Vaya, qué pena — dijo la enfermera haciendo pucheros — Mi turno termina en cinco minutos… Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que alguien me acompañase a tomar una copa después del trabajo…

— Bueno, es que… Se supone que tenemos que vigilar este lugar y ¡Ouch! — uno de los guardias recibió un fuerte codazo de su compañero

— ¿Pero qué haces? — susurró el otro guardia para que la chica no pudiese oírle — ¿No ves lo buena que está? Y encima nos lo está poniendo a huevo. Si las enfermeras terminan ahora su turno seguro que se trae a alguna amiga…

— ¿Estáis en una misión como escoltas? ¡Vaya! Entonces deberéis ser unos ninjas muy poderosos si os han encargado una misión tan importante — dijo la enfermera con entusiasmo ("_Hay que ver lo tontos que pueden llegar a ser estos dos…"_)

— Sí, bueno… La verdad es que sí — dijo con prepotencia uno de ellos — Fue la mismísima Maestra Hokage la que nos encomendó esta misión. Además estamos vigilando la habitación de un importante criminal, nada menos.

— ¡Wow! ¡Es realmente impresionante! — la enfermera les miraba maravillada _("¡Yo sí que te voy a dar a ti criminal!"_) — Bueno, entonces si la misión es tan importante veo que no me quedará más remedio que volver sola a casa y darme un buen baño para consolarme… — La enfermera se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos lentamente, moviendo las caderas al compás de sus pasos

— ¡Espera! ¡Un momento!

— ¿Sí? — la mujer se detuvo y giró seductoramente su cabeza agitando su cabellera rubia mientras respondía

— Mira, que… Como no pasa mucha gente por aquí seguro que no pasa nada por que hoy nos marchemos un poquito antes — dijo uno de los guardias

— Además sería peligroso que una chica como tú vaya sola por la calle con toda la gente indecente que hay por ahí. Seguro que alguno querría aprovecharse de ti…

— ¡Oh! ¡Eso sería terrible! ¡No lo había pensado! — dijo la rubia con aire inocente (_"¡Será cabrón! ¡Seguro que ya me ha echado 3 polvos mentales por lo menos, el muy baboso!") —_ ¡Pero vosotros sois escoltas profesionales!

— ¡Claro! Podemos acompañarte a casa para asegurarnos de que no te pase nada

— ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¡Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo! — gritó la chica — En cuanto lleguemos a casa os invitaré a una copa para agradecéroslo. Además, seguro que a mis compañeras de piso les encantará conocer a dos miembros tan importantes del ANBU

— ¿Compañeras de piso? Bueno, venga… No perdamos más tiempo. Todo sea por la seguridad de la gente de la Villa…

— Pero primero tengo que cambiarme. No puedo ir por ahí con el uniforme, además, seguro que no os hace gracia que lleve puesto esto y…

— No, tranquila, no pasa nada. Puedes dejártelo puesto. ¡Además te queda muy bien!

— ¿Eso creéis? Bueno, si insistís… ¿Queréis ver lo buena que soy en mi trabajo? — preguntó la rubia lujuriosamente

— ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! — dijeron los dos guardias al unísono

— ¡Pues toma medicina para la cabeza! – gritó Naruto golpeando las cabezas de los guardias la una contra la otra dejándolos inconscientes — Seréis cerdos, querer aprovecharos de una pobre "chica" indefensa… Anda que para que luego digan que mi Jutsu Erótico es una chorrada…

Naruto ató y amordazó a los guardias para inmovilizarlos. Los escondió debajo del escritorio de un despacho vacío para que nadie los encontrase demasiado pronto. Ahí estaba la puerta, justo delante de él. Se armó de valor y entró.

La habitación se encontraba igual que el día anterior, sin embargo, el aire que se respiraba era diferente. Era como si una sombra se hubiese posado sobre la habitación tiñendo toda la estancia de gris. Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cama mirándose las manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo. Parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación. Tal y como había dicho Shizune, estaba totalmente ausente.

— Hola Sasuke

Oír aquella voz sobresaltó a Sasuke. Justo en frente de la puerta se encontraba Naruto. ¿Qué hacía allí? La ayudante de la Hokage le había dicho que sólo ellas dos podrían entrar en la habitación por un tiempo. Sasuke se quedó mirando al otro chico totalmente atónito.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Sasuke? — preguntó amablemente el rubio — ¿Estás mejor?

Pero Naruto no obtuvo respuesta. El moreno simplemente giró la cabeza y volvió a fijar su mirada sobre sus manos.

— Shizune me ha dicho que el descanso te ha sentado bien — Naruto intentaba comenzar una conversación — ¿Has dormido bien?

— …

— Ya verás como enseguida te recuperas. Seguro que en un par de…

— Por favor, vete

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre Naruto como un cubo de agua helada. Otra vez las mismas palabras que el día anterior. ¿Pero por qué?

— Venga Sasuke, no seas así — el rubio trató de sonar despreocupado — Sólo he venido para ver qué tal estás y hacerte un poco de compañía, hombre.

— No. Por favor, sal de la habitación — dijo Sasuke cortante

— ¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo? — saltó Naruto — ¡¿Por qué te comportas así? Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes?

— Déjame solo…

— ¡¿Pero qué…? — Naruto estaba cada vez más enfadado — ¡¿Qué mierdas me estás contando, Sasuke? ¿No te das cuenta de que nos has tenido a todos preocupados? ¡¿Sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar? ¡No puedes hacerte a la idea de lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí! ¡¿Y ahora vas tú y me vienes con estas! ¿No ves que estando solo no harás más que hacerte más daño a ti mismo?

— …

— Sé que lo has pasado muy mal, Sasuke, pero… Todo ha terminado. Ya está. Ahora lo importante es que estás aquí y que estás vivo. Sólo eso importa. Ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada más. Ahora todo volverá a…

— Por favor, vete — volvió a decir Sasuke en un susurro

Aquel comentario encendió la furia en el interior de Naruto

— ¡Joder, Sasuke! ¡¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así? ¡No eres más que un cabrón egoísta! ¿Me oyes? — Naruto estaba totalmente fuera de sí — ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡¿Es que al señor Uchiha sólo le importa el señor Uchiha?

— …

— Si no quieres que esté aquí… — Naruto vaciló un momento — ¡¿Entonces por qué me salvaste aquel día? — el rubio ya no podía más — ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sasuke? ¡Dímelo! ¡Podías haber dejado que muriera allí mismo pero no lo hiciste! ¡¿Por qué, Sasuke, por qué? Si tanto me odias ¿por qué me salvaste cuando…

— **¡CÁLLATE!** – gritó el moreno - ¡Basta!

Naruto se sorprendió por la reacción del otro chico. De pronto vio como unas enormes lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Sasuke. Seguía con la cabeza agachada mientras las lágrimas caían sobre las sábanas

— Sasuke… ¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntó preocupado el rubio — ¿Estás…

— Cállate, por favor… — dijo lastimosamente el moreno — No digas nada más…

— Pero Sasuke… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué…

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿No te das cuenta de que no soy capaz ni de mirarte a la cara? — dijo Sasuke apretando con fuerza los puños — ¿No te das cuenta de que ni siquiera merezco que vengas aquí?

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Sasuke?

— ¿Cómo podría mirarte a la cara después de todo lo que te he hecho? – Sasuke se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – Yo tengo la culpa de todo

— No digas eso — dijo el rubio — Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado, Sasuke

— No. Sí que la tengo — dijo Sasuke amargamente — Si no me hubiese dejado convencer por aquel hombre nada de esto hubiese pasado. ¡Todo es culpa mía! ¡No soy más que un imbécil que lo único que ha hecho es destrozarle la vida a los demás! — Sasuke cada vez respiraba más agitadamente y con más dificultad — ¡No merezco lo que has sufrido por mi culpa! ¡Ni siquiera…

— Mírame, Sasuke — Naruto se había acercado hasta el borde de la cama y sujetó el rostro del moreno, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos — ¡Mírame!

Sasuke trató de mantener la cabeza agachada, pero Naruto le sujetaba la cara con demasiada firmeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas continuaban brotando de aquellos ojos oscuros.

— ¡Mírame, Sasuke!

No podía… Simplemente no podía… Era demasiado doloroso para él, sin embargo terminó por abrir los ojos. Y lo que encontró no fue una mirada de enfado o de reproche. Los ojos negros encontraron unos enormes ojos azules llenos de tranquilidad, de comprensión y confianza. En esos ojos sólo había paz

— Gracias a ti he logrado superarme a mi mismo, he ganado confianza y me he hecho mucho más fuerte. Gracias a ti he madurado.

— No — dijo Sasuke con la voz rota — Lo único que he hecho es hacerte daño, sólo te he causado problemas… No merezco…

— Sacrificaste tu vida para salvarme, Sasuke. Eso es lo único que me importa — dijo Naruto con voz firme — Es verdad que he sufrido mucho, pero… Lo pasado, pasado está. Ahora lo importante es que estás aquí y que estás bien

— Naruto, yo… — Sasuke apenas podía hablar — ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

— Porque… — Naruto dudó durante un instante — Porque eres la persona más importante para mi, Sasuke. Porque sé cuánto has sufrido y también sé que si yo estuviese en tu lugar, me gustaría tener a alguien ahí, conmigo. Me importas más de lo que crees

— …

— Te dejaré un rato para que descanses — Naruto se levantó de la cama — Así podrás recuperarte antes y…

— Naruto… Perdóname

Aquellas palabras llegaron al corazón de Naruto. Se giró para mirar a Sasuke y lo que vio le sacudió por dentro. El rostro de Sasuke mostraba el más profundo arrepentimiento. Podía ver el sufrimiento del alma de ese chico a través de esos ojos negros. Las lágrimas surcaban las pálidas mejillas del Uchiha. Sasuke le miraba suplicante

— Por favor, Naruto… — Sasuke no podía vivir con aquel sentimiento de culpa, agarró con fuerza la chaqueta del rubio — Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho…

Naruto se dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Sasuke seguí agarrándolo de la chaqueta, pero él cogió las manos del moreno y las sujetó entre las suyas.

— No hay nada que perdonar, Sasuke

— No. Sí que lo hay — dijo Sasuke con vehemencia sacudiendo la cabeza — Por favor, te lo ruego, ¡perdóname!

Sasuke… — Naruto vio la desesperación en los ojos del moreno y suspiró profundamente — … Te perdono, Sasuke

Sasuke notó como si un enorme peso se le quitase de encima. Sentía que podía respirar mejor. Por fin la sombra que se había posado sobre él comenzaba a disiparse. No recordaba haberse sentido de esa forma desde que era pequeño. La calidez que sentía le recordaba a los días en que su madre le abrazaba antes de dormir o cuando jugaba con Itachi en el bosque. Y todo era gracias a Naruto, aquel chico ruidoso que tanto le molestaba. Aquel chico que lo dio todo por salvarle y traerle de vuelta. Aquel chico que a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa seguía regalándole aquella radiante sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que llenaba su corazón de calor y felicidad

Sasuke agachó la cabeza y asintió en silencio como muestra de gratitud. Notaba la calidez de las manos de Naruto sobre su piel fría. Apretó las manos del rubio entre las suyas. Levantó el rostro y su mirada se encontró con la de Naruto. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta. Naruto era todo lo que necesitaba. Él había sido su salvación. Naruto era la luz que su corazón tanto anhelaba. Y por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke derramó lágrimas de verdadera felicidad. Naruto se quedó absorto en aquel rostro radiante, maravillado por la sonrisa que Sasuke le ofrecía. Sólo reaccionó cuando notó como los brazos de Sasuke rodeaban su cuerpo para fundirse en un abrazo. Sintió como la cabeza de Sasuke se colocaba entre el hueco de su cuello. La suave respiración del moreno sobre su piel le hacía temblar. Sasuke notaba como el cabello rubio le acariciaba el rostro, la calidez del cuerpo de Naruto le inundaba, necesitaba más de ese calor junto a él. Naruto era todo lo que deseaba

— No me dejes nunca

— No lo haré


End file.
